Love Isn't
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Yuuri learns that his and Wolfram's engagement isn't just about them.
1. Unwilling

Another failed date. Just how many had he been on just this week? Five? Seven? He can't even bring himself to care right now.

Yuuri winced. The girl had been too chatty. Yesterday's had been too fidgety. The other day's had been too classy. Monday's had been too beautiful. _Huh?_ Yuuri sighed. He felt like the girl's bodyguard-slash-bouncer half the time they were walking from the Ginza Five to a nearby theatre because of the number of guys who were trying to entice her away. Yuuri smirked. The girl (_What was her name again?_) had held on to his arm like a starfish and buried her head into his shoulder to show each of those guys she was in no way interested. _Ah! _Yuuri realized. She had been too _clingy_.

Yuuri half-walked, half-ran up the stoop of his and his brother's apartment building, made a mock salute to the doorman who welcomed him home, smiled winningly at the receptionist and asked her if anything had come in the mail and got a sweetish "no" and a her phone number on a Post-it (_again!_) for an answer. The 24-year-old king of the Demon Kingdom gave the pretty (but rather forward) young lady a small, controlled smile and a nod in thanks and used the stairs instead of the elevator to get to his and his brother's bachelor pad on the 12th floor. It was his version of his training runs with Conrad when he was on earth. Downtown Tokyo isn't exactly runner-friendly. Almost everyone who was old enough owned a car and _every_ hour seemed to be rush hour. Even the trains were packed to bursting. So run up and down twelve flights Yuuri did every time. It kept his mind clear of thoughts he'd rather not have, like shooting down every prospect for a girlfriend which, Murata jests, may well be three fourths of the female populace of Tokyo. Yuuri turned the knob of their unit harder than he'd meant to and broke it. For a second he thought he'd call Murata and demand that he pay for it.

Shori didn't raise his head from his laptop when his brother came in. On the small dining table the firstborn Shibuya, Maou of Earth was sitting at, a new doorknob can be seen lying innocently, as well as a couple of screws and a screwdriver. "That's the third one this week, Yuuri. I'm not going to fix it this time," Shori said to his brother flatly while continuing on with his game.

Yuuri chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head guiltily like he did every time he realizes he'd been caught. "I'm sorry. I'll fix it right away," he said.

This time Shori looked up and the light from the laptop's monitor made his glasses flash for a moment before Yuuri was able to see his eyes again. The next thing Yuuri saw was a warm pork bun flying his way. Yuuri caught it easily as if it had been a baseball and took a bite out of it, mumbling his thanks to his brother through a mouthful of sweet pork and rice bun. After he'd swallowed he asked, "Are you going out with Ayana tonight?"

Shori looked back down at his game just low enough so that again, Yuuri couldn't see his eyes. "Shori?"

"Ayana broke up with me."

Yuuri looked away. "I don't understand,"

"She was in love with you all this time," Shori said plainly, too matter-of-factly.

Yuuri touched his temple. "Bitch," he muttered. Ten, even five years ago he would have felt guilty. Now he was just ticked off. This wasn't the first time this happened. How do you apologize to your brother for girls who dated him to get to his little brother? Yuuri thought he'd blow a gasket. "Shori, you know I don't mean to—"

Shori looked his brother in the eye and gave him a rare smile. "I know. You never once saw her as anything more than my girlfriend. I don't believe you even really looked at Ayana at all," Shori teased.

Yuuri rounded the table and patted his brother's shoulder gingerly, somewhat guiltily. "I got you a new SIM game from Akiba today," Yuuri said. He fished a small disc from the breast of his jacket and a small picture-booth photo of Yuuri and Wolfram fell onto the table facing the elder Shibuya. Yuuri hurriedly snatched the photo from the table and put it back in his pocket. Yuuri gave his brother the game disc and rattled off something about calling it a night before he ran up to his loft, flung himself on the bed, wrapped himself up in a cocoon with the blankets and started kicking out inside the comforter. When this did not appease him, he grabbed a pillow to muffle his incessant, frustrated screaming. Yuuri tossed around and yelled into the pillow again and again until he his throat got sore. There would be no sleep for him tonight. Again.

* * *

**Sayo: **Me no own. You don't sue. Song is "Love Isn't" by Same Same, fandom is KKM. Again, I not own, you no sue, okay? The song's in my profile for those who want it. Just please buy the tune from an authorized website if you like it. Musicians also work for a living. 


	2. Unrest Afoot

**_One month ago..._**

Conrart smiled indulgently at his ruler. Earlier he had sent Gunter off to Anissina's lab for some ice cream even though it was a rainy day and the young king had, perhaps unknowingly, gravitated to the window from which one might look down to see Wolfram training his newest recruits. Conrad watched as Yuuri smiles a bit time and again every time Wolfram's voice boomed with a command or a rebuke or the rare compliment. From their vantage point they saw and heard Wolfram being sparing with praise and yet generous with encouragement. Mondays always saw the army training right underneath the Maou's study's window, and Yuuri always looked upon the men and boys below with pride and admiration even though he did all he can to make sure they see as little action as possible during his reign.

Conrart tapped Yuuri's shoulder. "You know, Your Majesty, I could cover for you for a while if you'd like to talk to my little brother," he said.

Yuuri snapped out of his reverie and mirrored back the all-disguising smile at the man he'd learnt it from. "Playing matchmaker?" the King replied, smirking a bit.

Conrad shrugged. "Like I said, _my little brother_. May I speak freely, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri sighed. Here they were again with the honorifics. _You'd think one would learn after almost a decade,_ Yuuri thought. "I won't answer unless you call me by the name you gave me, godfather,"

"May I speak freely, Yuuri?"

Yuuri shook his head in amusement. After all these years, Conrad was still Conrad. "You may, and you _always_ may, you know that," he said, smiling up at his guardian.

Conrad gave Yuuri a look that the younger man could not place. "It has been nine years, Your Majesty. Wolfram will need your decision some time,"

Yuuri looked away. "I don't want to hurt him,"

"I know. Still, you will need to let him know if his dream of being your spouse will go to naught or if he has any hope of winning your love," Conrad explained calmly.

Yuuri went back to his desk, seated himself, and buried his face in his hands.

Conrad bowed, murmured an excuse and left the sovereign to think. What he left out was that Yuuri didn't have a lot of time. Yuuri's relationship (or lack thereof) to Wolfram is all but pushing peaceful Shin Makoku to the brink of a second – and probably more terrible – civil war.

* * *

Sorry it's short, and a cliffhanger at that. I wanted to update this before I got lazy again; this is actually me already pushing it. Haha. This is turning into a multi-chapter fic, it seems, and so far as I have planned it, this fic will have not just one but two songs within. Wish me luck and perseverance! lol. Happy holidays, everyone! 


	3. Unprepared

_**Five-forty in the afternoon that day**_**…**

After Wolfram finished brushing his steed, he was surprised to see Dacascos running toward him waving a frilly-looking piece of stationery in his hand. Even from twelve paces away Wolfram was almost certain that it was from said piece of paper that a very strong yet rather pleasant orchid fragrance was wafting. _Mother_, the youngest prince thought, a tic forming not-so-subtly along his brow. Nevertheless the blond knight held out his hand and took the proffered note, the poor panting messenger not having to explain himself.

The note said:

* * *

_  
Wolfie!!! _

_H__ugs and kisses, my itty-bitty darling ba__by who looks exactly like me!!!_

_If it pleases you, I would so very much like to have you over for tea at my suite, just you and me. Would you like that, darling?! I had your favorite CREAM PUFFS made in vast quantities while I was visiting your father in Bielefeld last we__ek__, because I so want to stuff your little chubby cheeky-weekies with all these treats! Darling Dacascos was kind enough to volunteer to bring my little note to you, isn't he sweet? I couldn't find any of the maids. Darling, please say you'll come, or I will just have to __ask __Dacascos __to __grow his hair, and you know he doesn't like that. Kisses!!!_

_Her Irresistible Foxiness,_

_26__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku Cecilie von Spitzveg_

_PS: I LOVE you, sweetums!_

* * *

This, however, is what Wolfram read (he's right on the money too):

* * *

_  
Wolfram!!!_

_I want to hug you to my bosom until you can't breathe and I want to drown you in kisses because I love it that you look exactly like me!!!_

_I don't care whether you want to or not, but you __**will**__ come to tea in my suite because I want t__o talk to you __privately__ about a serious issue __and don't you __**dare**__ not come because __I__ went __**all the way **__to Bielefeld last week to buy__ vast quantities of your favorite CREAM PUFFS to soften the impact__ of what I want to scold you for even though the last thing I ever want to see is your father__'s __handsome __face__ (and that awful new – if you call 15 years new—wife of his)__. If you don't show up, I will personally see to it that ANISSINA __grows Dacascos__'__ hair, and you know he won't like that. Kisses!!!_

* * *

* * *

Wolfram sighed, the twitching of his brow ceasing at his surrender. If Dacascos _**dies**_, he was next in line to be Anissina's test subject after all. A shudder made its way up his spine, then down again. _I guess I'm going to go to tea the__n, _Wolfram concluded. 


End file.
